Roll with your heart
by Where'sTheFood
Summary: Gajeel never considered himself to be someone to listen to other people's advice. Then, why the hell was he listening to Bickslow's? Request: Gajeel and Levy on a double date with Bickslow and Lisanna. Pleas eleave a review!


Hello everyone! I'm sorry this took me ages! Request done by **bickslowlordofsouls** in tumbr.

 **Request:** "Can you write one where gajeel and levy double date with bickslow and lisanna"

 **Hope you like this!**

 **Word count:** 3.6k

* * *

This had to be Gajeel's bad karma. It couldn't be anything else.

"Well, well. Look at that!" Gajeel groaned quietly at the sight of the other two mages sitting on the client's living room with those five obnoxious dolls chanting 'Look, look' in that annoying tune of theirs.

Apparently, this stopped being a two-mages mission as the team doubled in members forcing Gajeel and Levy to join Bickslow and Lisanna by the client's petition.

 _Stupid client_.

Just another rich ass snub with lots of money to spend and a worried wife who wouldn't feel at ease of her _dear son_ going out without the proper bodyguards. Heck, the kid was just going out on a date to an amusement park. Did his parents really think a dark guild was going to go after him if he didn't have at least two skilled mages to protect him? _Tch,_ they thought too highly of themselves. Even Salamander's cat would've been able to protect the brat.

Such a lowly mission for a high-skilled mage like him...

The only reason he joined the Shrimp in this mission was that the pay was really good. Spending time with her was really just an extra; it wasn't the main reason he accepted immediately. Nor was the fact she subtly threatened him of not giving him any more of her delicious iron.

Nope.

He was just interested in the reward. And Levy was nice and easy to get along, so Gajeel didn't mind to work with her in this sort of missions.

But now, he was going to spend the rest of the day with Jokester and Kitty Girl too.

 _Great, just great._

Even when Levy appeared to not be disturbed by the change of plans, she was inwardly cursing her luck too.

It just had to be Lisanna and Bickslow, right?

She loves both of them dearly, after all, the three of them grew up together in the guild. But that didn't meant she wanted them to join her and Gajeel on this mission.

This had been a well-thought plan to spend some time with her favorite dragon slayer without other people teasing them or asking awkward questions about them being a _couple_. She knew Gajeel had some feelings towards her, but whenever it seemed he was ready to open up and tell her the extent of his feelings, someone would crack a joke or cat-call after them and he would focus his attention to beat the living crap out of that someone while leaving Levy wondering about what he was just going to say to her.

The small woman had been growing impatient of this and she decided to take matters in her tiny hands. She knew that whenever Gajeel was alone with her (and Lily), he was more open to express his feelings and let his rough facade fall slightly. Levy thought of this mission as an opportunity to get to know him even more and, if she was brave enough, it was a chance to let him know of her feelings for him.

But now, that was definitely not going to happen with the other two mages here. For starts, Bickslow was on the top tier of their comrades that constantly would make jokes and tease them to no ends. And then there was Lisanna, Mira's baby sister, who was just as devilish as the older woman. Levy was positive that Lisanna was Mira's main source of gossips from the guild and she was sure she would be bombarded with lots of questions from the girls once they got back to the guild.

With a silent sigh of defeat, Levy tossed her previous plans out the window and decided to make the best out of the situation. She smiled brightly at her comrades and accepted the client's new conditions. She giggled when Gajeel groaned again a little louder behind her.

 _This will be fun. Maybe it could be like a double date?_

* * *

"I ain't getting on that shit." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at the entrance of the ride.

Levy sighed and gave him a pointed look. "Gajeel, you know what the client said. Wherever Mark and Jess go, we go. Rollercoasters included." She knew why he didn't want to get on and a small part of her felt sorry for his terrible motion sickness, but they had a mission to fulfil and he couldn't back down just because he felt like it.

"Don't care. I'll stay here and keep an eye from ground level." His idea seemed logical enough and he really wished for the Shrimp to not push further into the matter. He would do anything she would ask him for, but his pride was on the line if he dared to look weak in front of the Jokester.

Levy looked at Lisanna to see if she had anything to say but the take-over mage just shrugged her shoulders and smiled reassuringly at Levy. "I think that's okay."

"Alright. Just wait for us here." Levy smiled at him but it didn't reached her eyes. The gesture tugged at Gajeel's heart for reasons he couldn't understand.

Why did she suddenly looked so dejected? And why did this make him feel like the biggest bastard in the whole world? It was just a stupid ride that would be over in less than a minute.

In all honesty, Levy couldn't understand either why his reluctance to ride the rollercoaster made her stomach to turn into an uncomfortable knot. Maybe it was that she had read so many novels where the characters had a fun and romantic moment while riding a rollercoaster and some part of her wished those could be Gajeel and her. But reality was different from books.

As she turned around and started walking side by side with Lisanna towards the entrance, Gajeel felt the urge to reach out for her and join them in the stupid ride. He would swallow his pride and endure the torture on his insides if that would make her smile brightly again. Still, he remained rooted to his spot, not knowing what he should do.

Obviously, that was the moment Jokester decided to punch him on the shoulder and laugh at him.

"Yeah, let the big bad dragon stay here so his tummy won't hurt," he cooed and cackled again as he dodged Gajeel's punch to his face. His dolls floated around him chanting "Dragon's tummy!" adding to Bickslow's amusement.

The dragon slayer growled in annoyance as he watched the seith mage catch up with the girls, stepping between them. He draped one arm over Lisanna's shoulders bringing her closer to him and earning a giggle from the girl. Gajeel rolled his eyes at this but then froze when Bickslow placed his other arm lazily around Levy's shoulders.

Rage built up inside Gajeel even when the gesture was nothing more than friendly.

 _Mine!_

Was the only thought that crossed his mind at the moment and he clenched his jaw tightly when Bickslow looked over his shoulder back at him with his tongue lulling out in that unique way that got Gajeel seeing red in fury. It was Bickslow's signature gesture that stated that the seith was mocking the dragon slayer but Gajeel was beyond reasoning at that moment.

 _The fucker is asking for it!_

He was about to dash forward and punch Jokester until next week but then, karma seemed to switch sides and favor Gajeel.

"Sir, you cannot get on the ride with the helmet." A medium-size brunette stood strong in front of the seith mage, eyeing him curiously at why anyone would be walking around in that outfit.

"Ha! Relax sweetheart, it's just to keep my eye magic in check." He waved a hand dismissively at her and attempted to walk past her, just to find himself being stopped by a strong hand pressed against his chest.

"Sorry, Sir. Rules are rules. If you cannot lose the helmet, you cannot get on. Am I clear?" Her voice was fiercer than he expected for someone with her height.

"But, I-"

"Am. I. Clear?" Her dark eyes bore holes into Bickslow and he suddenly felt an ominous aura coming off her, similar to that of Erza and Mirajane.

"Y-Yeah, ma'am!" The seith squeaked causing Lisanna and Levy to laugh loudly at his fear-struck expression. His dolls hid behind him, shaking in fear while repeating in high pitched voices "Yes, ma'am".

"Just wait with Gajeel, Bix. We'll be back in a sec." Lisanna winked at him and together with Levy disappeared into the rollercoaster's entrance.

When he turned around, Bickslow found Gajeel with a smug expression on his face. He walked past him, intentionally bumping into his shoulder, towards a nearby bench. "Shut it." He gritted his teeth.

"Yes, ma'am. Gihi." Gajeel soon followed him with crossed arms and a big-ass grin on his face.

* * *

Same thing went for the second and third rollercoaster and by the time they were waiting for the girls and the teens to come down from the last ride, Bickslow had grown bored.

"Aww man, this is so boooring~" Bickslow wailed while hanging his head in defeat.

"Momma, come back!" His dolls cried desperately while circling both men, annoying Gajeel even more.

"Would ya shut up yer freaking dolls?!" The dragon slayer roared in Bickslow's ear but the later mage seemed unfazed by it, pouting like a little child because Lisanna hadn't come back yet.

"Tch. Cry baby," Gajeel muttered crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the bench. "And why the hell are ya here with Kitty Girl? Shouldn't ya be with Laxus and the rest of his cheerleaders?" His attitude was getting into Gajeel's nerves, so he guessed doing small talk would probably fix that, right?

That dragged Bickslow from his depressed mood as he straightened in his seat. "Eh? Well, Boss is taking Freed to S-class missions all the time; says he's preparing him for next trials." He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "And Ever is always with Elfman which is really boring for me."

"Everything is boring fer ya," Gajeel huffed, secretly thankful that his dolls had finally shut up.

"Nah." He stuck his tongue out while relaxing even more in the bench and crossing his arms behind his head. "Lissy is cool. It's fun to tag along with her."

"Momma's fun!" chanted the wooden dolls.

Gajeel huffed and placed his chin on his palm with his elbow planted on his knee. The mood had lightened up finally, so now he had no intentions on keeping up with this stupid chitchat. Jokester on the other hand…

"And why are ya here?" the seith mage inquired.

Gajeel quirked an eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Fer the stupid mission, obviously."

"This ain't the type of mission ya usually do." Bickslow smirked when Gajeel's eye twitched in irritation.

"Tch. Shrimp dragged me here."

"Ya do realize she's less than five-foot tall? How the heck did _she_ dragged _you_ along?" He could barely contain the mirth in his voice. Oh, Bickslow knew the answer was gonna be a good one.

"She threatened to never make me 'iron' again," Gajeel mumbled quietly but Bickslow heard him loud and clear.

"HA!" The seith mage slapped Gajeel on his shoulder so forcibly that the iron mage almost fell from his seat. Almost.

"We're so whipped, aren't we?" He held his sides from how hard he was laughing. "Can't say no to our women, right?" He cackled one more time when his dolls imitated the sound of a whiplash.

Gajeel looked back at him with anger in his eyes but then his words registered in his mind.

 _Our women._

 _His woman._

 _His Levy._

Gajeel blushed furiously and his eyes widened before he yelled at Bickslow who was still laughing his ass off "It ain't like that ya idiot!"

That did nothing to deter the seith mage from being doubled up with laughter.

Eventually, Bickslow took deep breaths to calm himself down and replied to Gajeel. "Heh! Says the idiot who got madly jealous 20 minutes ago."

The smirk on his face made Gajeel itchy to punch him square in the face, but then… "Wait. Ya did that on purpose?" He couldn't hide the shock from his voice.

"Of course, dumbass! Ha!" He laughed again. "Ya should have seen yer face! Hahaha! Thanks for helping me win the bet against Lissy."

"You motherf-" He swung his fist at him but Bickslow was quicker than he expected and stood up swiftly, avoiding the punch.

"Just admit it iron boy, ya have feelings for her. Heck, it was easier on me once I admit that I like Lissy." He shrugged and a smile etched on his face at the memory of how he confessed to Lisanna. Bickslow's dolls repeated "Momma!" and started doing kissing sounds.

"F-feelings?" Gajeel spluttered as heat raised to his cheeks and ears. "W-wha-?" He stuttered, eyes going wide in embarrassment.

"Dude, yer really not that subtle. Heck, the whole guild has bets on when ya two are getting yer asses together." He laughed along with his dolls when Gajeel growled menacingly at him, well, as menacingly as he could with his face as red as a tomato.

Gajeel looked down with a scowl on his face, but the blush on his cheeks didn't disappeared. _Feelings for the Shrimp?_ Heck, yeah. Gajeel knew he was madly in love with her. He figured that out in Tenrou Island. And how couldn't he? She was so cute and brilliant and with such a big heart. But still…

"Tch. Ain't that simple…," he muttered and clenched his jaw in annoyance. Guilt filled his heart when images of his first encounter with Levy flashed in his mind.

"Yeah yeah, guess with yer story it's normal fer ya to feel guilty." Bickslow turned serious all of the sudden as he stopped just in front of Gajeel, even his dolls quieted down and just limited themselves to fly around the seith mage's head.

The iron mage looked up at him with a confused expression as to how in the world did Jokester knew how he was feeling.

Bickslow tapped his visor with his finger and smirked. "Soul magic. Can tell about people strongest feelings and right now yer hues are dancing the guilty tango."

Gajeel growled threateningly at the intrusion of the seith mage but Bickslow just ignored it. "I must say that I was impressed when I heard what happened. There's not a lot of people who can best Boss in 'shitty things to do to other human beings'. But ya definitely took the award on that one." He grinned, trying to ease the mood with his joke, but then his mouth set into a thin line when he noticed Gajeel's expression. His dolls also stopped mid cackled, trying not to aggravate the situation even more.

Gajeel was looking to the side but his usual scowl or frown wasn't there. Instead, Bickslow could see the sadness in his eyes and he didn't need to use his magic to sense how remorseful the dragon slayer felt about what he did to Levy.

The seith mage bit the inside of his cheek. He crossed a line he shouldn't have and he sighed apologetically. He scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with any words that might offer some comfort for the other man. "Sorry, that was out of line."

"Doesn't mean it ain't true." Gajeel looked at Bickslow dead in the eye with an unreadable expression that made the seith mage uncomfortable.

Gajeel was used to be called a bastard for what he did in his Phantom Lord days and he was okay with dealing with a brawl or two with people who wanted to take revenge for what he did. But whenever he was reminded specifically of what he did to Levy, he would shut down and had no idea on how to deal with all the emotions swirling inside him.

"Look," Bickslow sighed exasperated that his words seemed to only worsen the situation, "I'm in no position to judge you either. I've done some shitty things to my guildmates too."

That seemed to work as the dragon slayer dropped his gaze as if accepting the other mage's sort of apology. Bickslow took that as his cue and continued the best he could, "Look man, Levy forgave ya didn't she?"

 _Don't know why_ , Gajeel thought and faintly nodded his head in answer to Bickslow's question.

"And she's cool enough that she invites ya to missions with her," he added and Gajeel raised his gaze at him wondering what was his point with all of this.

"Well, if Levy forgave ya for the shitty things ya did-" he counted with his fingers, "-and invites ya to hang out with her or go to missions with her-" another finger went up, "-the least ya could do fer her is man up and tell her how ya feel, right?"

"Or at least admit to yerself ya have fallen fer her, geez…," Bickslow finished and nodded, feeling proud that he managed to say something so enlightening. His dolls nodded too beside his head in approval of his words of advice.

Gajeel's eyes widened in understanding. The Shrimp had been the brave and ballsy in all of this and he was acting like a real coward. She offered him her friendship and even seeked him out in the guildhall to talk about anything, and he was too afraid of being rejected by her if he even dare to tell her how he felt.

And she has every right to reject him, to not return his feelings. He was a piece of scrap who hurt her long ago. But then, he also thought he was unworthy of her friendship and she proved to him that she thought otherwise. And he thought she wouldn't be safe around him and she again showed him she believed that to be untrue as she invited him to missions and even accepted his help as her partner on the S-class trials.

So, the least he could do was to give her one more chance to prove him how wrong he might be for assuming how her brilliant mind and enormous heart felt about him.

Before he could utter words of gratefulness, or something akin since Gajeel never thanked anyone, a familiar voice dragged the men's attention to the entrance of the ride.

"Hi, guys! Did you have fun?" Lisanna inquired and smiled at them, Levy walking not too far behind.

"Momma!" The dolls called out before they crashed into Lisanna's chest as she embraced them affectionately.

"Lissy!" Bickslow too ran towards her and lifted her up in his arms in a warm hug.

"Calm down, Bix. We were gone for like 5 minutes." Lisanna giggled as she tried to wriggle out of his bear hug.

"It was too long," Bickslow complained and Lisanna laughed more at this.

Levy stood at Gajeel's side and giggled at the scene of the other two mages. Gajeel looked at her and stood up from the bench. "Where's the brat and his girl?"

"Oh, Jess felt a little bit sick so Mark is buying her some water." She pointed with her finger to the teens sitting by a table near a foodtruck. She sighed and Gajeel noticed a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Isn't it lovely how he looks after her, Gajeel?" She looked at him and her smile widened in that certain way that got Gajeel's heart doing backflips in his chest.

How could Levy be so carefree around him? She even dared to share with him her beautiful smiles that so many people yearned for. She was not afraid of him anymore, even when he knew he was a monster that could hurt her if something went wrong. Then, why wasn't she afraid of him? Why didn't she hated him? And why did the mere idea of losing her, of her not been by his side, of him screwing up this sort of friendship they had terrified him completely?

 _Because she's brave and you're just a coward._ He could hear Bickslow's voice in his mind, reminding him about his earlier conversation.

"Not anymore." He smirked and his resolve settled in his heart. Gajeel was done playing games. He decided right then and there that once they were back to Magnolia, he would tell Levy everything. He would pour all of his heart to her and leave it wide open to bleed if that was how it was supposed to go. He would give her the opportunity to prove him how wrong he was for assuming how her mind worked.

"Huh? Did you say something Gajeel?" Levy inquired with a raised eyebrow but he kept his eyes fixed on the teens walking towards them.

"Gihi, nothing Shrimp." He ruffled her hair and she puffed out her cheeks in feigned annoyance. "Let's get these brats to their home and head back to the guild."

Levy nodded and they walked to catch up with the rest of the group heading to the exit of the park. As they reached them, Gajeel remembered he didn't thank Bickslow for his peptalk, so he did what felt most natural to do.

He punched Bickslow on the shoulder so roughly that the seith mage landed flat on his face.

"OI! What was that for?!" Bickslow yelled at him but Gajeel just kept walking as he grinned over his shoulder at the other mage.

"Gihi."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think :)**

 **I've been thinking on puting all the requests in the same story, just as different chapters, but don't know if you guys will find it easier that way or if it is better to publish them as separated stories?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**

 **WTF (Where's The Food?)**


End file.
